Frosted Times Of Old
by BelovedFrost
Summary: the guardians and the kids of Burgess need to get to know Jack more...Rated T just in case Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of The Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Frosted Times of Old**

**Chapter 1**

**Laura-Shade: Hi, this is one of my first fanfics… It was posted on my old account SoulAngelGirl…Hope you like my story! Jack will you do what we discussed before?**

**Jack Frost: Laura-Shade does not own the rise of the guardians' characters only the plot line and Wynter Flake the snowflake sprite…**

**Laura-Shade: I wish I did… **

_**Memory**_

**Mann**_**y**_

**Normal**

Jack Frost sat down on the branch of his favorite tree somewhere in Canada. When all of a sudden the moon shone his moonlight on Jack and he disappeared in a flash of white light. As Jack opened his ice blue eyes, He heard the murmurs of whispers. Once his eyes were fully opened. Jack saw the guardians, the children of Burgess, and Wynter Flake the snowflake sprite Jack's helper. "Hello mate…" said Bunny. "Jack how are you?" asked North. "Hi Jack!" Tooth yelled happily. "Jack!" Yelled the children of Burgess. "Hey guys….um…anyone wanna tell me where we are?" Jack asked. "Well hello to you too…" said Wynter in reply. **"Hello Guardians and children you are in my theatre room," said Manny.** "Manny why are we here?" Wynter asked confused. **"All of you have been held at arm's length by Jackson...you need to get to know him more….by watching his memories…" Manny replied.** "What?!" Jack screamed. **"I'm sorry Jackson but this needs to be done," Manny said in a commanding tone.** "It can't be that bad Jack," Wynter reassured. "Not that bad?!...You're gonna be in my memories!" Jack yelled. The guardians and children tried to assure Jack it would be alright but to no avail. **"Time to watch Jack's first memory…oh and here is a remote to pause and skip certain memories,".**

**Jack is born in this memory.**

_A brown haired man was pacing the room while screams of pain sounded from another room. Finally, the sound of a baby's wail pierced the air. "Jonathon come see your child!" shouted the midwife before exiting the room. Jonathon entered the room to see his wife lying on the bed panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. "Jonathon meet your son," she said smiling while moving her arms slightly showing a young babe wrapped in a blue blanket. "Hello Jackson," He said to the newborn he now carried in his arms. "Jackson….Jackson Overland" the mother said grinning before the screen turned black. _

"Jack! You're so adorable!" Tooth shouted with some of the girls joining in. Jack simply blushed blue in response. "Mate! You blush blue?!" Bunny yelled surprised. "Yeah Bunny thanks for stating the obvious," Jack said. "Guys next memory is starting…" Wynter started but trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frosted Times of Old**

**Chapter 2**

**AN/Wynter Flake: I am so sorry about the wait! I was caught up in school…**

**Jack: Right…that "is" what really happened…**

**Wynter Flake: I'm gonna just go ahead and continue with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians just my oc Wynter Flake.**

_**Memory**_

**Manny**

Normal

**Jack is five in this memory**

_The memory started in a whirl of flashing colours. "Jackson?" called out a voice in worry. "You have to find me!" cried out the voice of a child. "Hmmm…could you be here?" his mother Elizabeth yelled looking through a pile of snow. "How about here?" his father Jonathan cried, looking up in a tree. "Nope! I was over here!" Jack said proudly, slowly climbing down from an evergreen tree and falling in a pile of snow. "Come Jack, let's go drink some hot milk to warm you up, "Elizabeth suggested. "Yay!" Jack yelled before running inside, with his parents following behind._

"Jack! Your family sure had a lot of fun!" Jamie commented. "Yeah.. we sure did…"Jack said trailing off. "Guys! A memory is starting!" Wynter said getting everyone's attention back to the screen.

**Jack is seven in this next memory**

_"Jack! Get Good wife Van Etten! Quick boy!" Jonathan yelled with a look of worry. Jack ran as quick as possible to a cottage not far from his home. He knocked on the door when a girl with black hair stepped out and said "Jack why are you here?". "Laura! where's your mom?" Jack shouted."My mom is in her room sewing my pa's shirt why?" Laura asked curiously. "My pa told me to get her because my baby sister coming home!" "Why didn't you say that sooner! Mama! Good wife Overland is bringing home Jack's sister!" Laura screamed running through the door with Jack not far behind. "Oh dear!" Good wife Van Etten cried as she grabbed a basket of herbs and items. "Jack! Laura! I need you to help distract Jonathon!" the Good wife yelled as they hurried to Jack's home. Good wife Van Etten ran to Jack's parents room while Laura and Jack went to Jonathan. "Pa! could you teach me and Laura how to...ummm..." "How to feed a sheep?!" Laura continued. "Sure kids but let me check on my wife first..." Jonathan trialed off walking to the room emitting sounds of pain. "No! Pa right now! uh please teach us now!" Jack yelled dragging his father with Laura following behind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Frosted Times of Old**

**Chapter 3**

**AN/ I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story in so long! I will continue this don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians i only own Wynter- Flake.**

_**Memory**_

**Manny**

Normal

"Wow! Jack you have a little sister? No wonder you're so good with kids!" yelled Tooth in suprise. "Yeah...thanks," Jack replied with a small smile.

_**"Jack come here and see your little sister," his mother suggested looking at the tiny bundle snug in her arms. Jack walked closer to see his younger sibling. "She's so small..." he said aloud. "Do you want to name her son?" Jonathon asked turning to Jack. "R-really!" Jack asked. "Yes," Elizabeth answered. Jack looked at his new little sister and smiled. "Her name will be Pippa!" he said gently. His parents smiled and said together " Pippa Overland,". The screen faded to black.**_

**Children and Guardians I believe it is time for some shut eye. You can watch more memories tommorow.**

All the children and guardians groaned and stood up following signs to their separate room.

**AN/ im sorry for the short update but I have a science test to study for.**


	4. AN

**AN/ I don't think i'll be able to finish this story. I'm sorry! I'll try but not at the moment I have so many things coming up this story will be probaly not updated in a while cus i don't have inspiration for it. Writers block hits me hard. Though I would love if you guys could give me ideas for future chapters. Thanks! **

** ~BelovedFrost**


	5. Chapter 4

**Frosted Times of Old**

**Chapter 4**

**AN/ Hey guys I lost my muse and that's why I did not update. But I have gotten it back so welcome back to frosted times of old!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians i only own Wynter- Flake.**

_**Memory**_

**Manny**

Normal

"**Good morning children," Manny said with a happy tone.**

The group of children and guardians lazily walked down the hall to the dining room, yawning and rubbing tired eyes. They quickly ate and dashed to the movie room. Once they were all seated, the memories started.

"_**Pippa! Say Apple!" cried out a young jack. The memory zoomed in on Jack and an older baby girl. "Apwle," said the baby giggling staring at Jack. "Pip, say banana!" he said excitedly. Pippa's head turned to the side as she giggled, "Banappwlele," she said with a smile. Jack's mother smiled lovingly and picked her daughter up. "Sleepy time for all boy and girls!" she said in a singsong voice as Jack groaned and Pippa yawned. "But Mom!" Jack whined falling backwards. "No buts Jack! Good night young man," his mother answered strictly.**_

"OMG! Jack you and your sister are so adorable!" Tooth cried out hugging Jack and squishing his cheeks. "Thanwes, can yowe let go now?" Jack asked struggling. "Oh! Of course, sorry," Toothiana said with a sheepish smile. Jack held his head as his vision swam with black. "Jack?" Tooth asked concerned. "Jack!" they all yelled as Jack started to faint. Wynter-Flake managed to catch him before he fell to the floor. "Wynter?..." Jack said trailing off as his world went black.


End file.
